


First (and Last) Fair

by HollyKasakabe



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2nd POV, 2nd Person, Chicago World Fair, Fair, Gen, H. Holmes, HollyKasakabe, Reader-Insert, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyKasakabe/pseuds/HollyKasakabe
Summary: Request: can i get some child!reader x grumpy uncle! ninth doctor? thank youu





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your Name

"Doc! Doc!" You went running into the console room excitedly, waving your arms. Rose and Jack followed you, walking and talking to each other. Meanwhile, you wouldn't be able to find your uncle fast enough. "Doc!"

Something sounded like it smacked together. You stilled and cringed sympathetically, slowly sinking down to your knees to look under the TARDIS console. Your uncle was underneath, rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed irritably.

"Sorry I startled you," you offered meekly, but you weren't very concerned. The Doctor hurt himself while tending to the TARDIS fairly frequently, anything from bumping his head while he was crawling around underneath the wiring to sparking his fingers with the currents. "I just wanted to ask if we could go to the fair… Rose says it's a lot of fun."

"And kids are total girl magnets," Jack added, finding that to be an important addition. He said it jokingly, but he winked at Rose, and the blonde giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

The Time Lord crawled out from underneath the TARDIS console while rubbing his head with a frustrated scowl on his face. You grimaced. He looked annoyed. You weren't going to be the brunt of it, but there was no way Jack was going to escape unscathed after implying that you were going to unwittingly help him pick up a girlfriend. He looked up and glared at the captain, who grinned cheekily.

The Doctor was your last surviving relative. The Time War had wiped out your cousins and your mother, whom had worked in the Citadel, had been purportedly on a ship that was struck down by Daleks with no survivors. As soon as the Doctor heard that your father had gone missing and was presumed destroyed (he'd already been on his last regeneration cycle, so there was no chance of that), he had picked you up and taken you with him.

You weren't a little kid. You were younger than Susan's age back when the Doctor had been exiled, but you were still very smart and very fast, thanks to all the running you did. No matter how many peaceful trips your uncle tried to take you on, you always seemed to get stuck sprinting for your life alongside he and Rose, and, more recently, Jack. You hadn't liked the blonde at first, but she'd grown on you when she tried to protect you from the falling sun shields when the Doctor took your little group of three to watch the sun roast Earth. Jack was more questionable. He seemed friendly enough, and had saved your life with some timely protectiveness more than once, but he was still very sassy and conflicted with your uncle at least once a day.

The Doctor stood up straight and glared at Jack. The two men were the same height, and neither were ever quite happy to back down from a challenge. You walked backwards to stand next to Rose and both of you watched while the time travelers argued.

"Now, listen here, Captain," your uncle growled with his eyes narrowed. Jack tilted his head cockily and practically invited the temper tantrum you could predict. "Y/N is my responsibility to take care, and they're not your prop to carry on your arm to get some more attention given to your charming _dance moves."_ He sneered.

You rolled your eyes. "Doc-"

"Aren't you missing something, Doc?" Jack asked, playfully taunting. He was enjoying getting on your uncle's nerves with the half-friendly banter… the other half that wasn't so friendly he liked to ignore. "Y/N asked to go to a _fair_. Not a ballroom waltz scene. What kind of kid's never gone to the fair?"

"Time Lords don't _need_ fairs. We can be more productive with our time then get on death machines that rocket its riders downwards at a hundred miles an hour! Not that I'd expect a human to understand _why_ putting a child on a dangerous contraption is a poor idea."

"We're careful with our children!" Jack defended, insulted.

The Doctor crossed his arms archly, turning his back to the former time agent. "That's what you all say until a ride breaks," he huffed. Jack stared at the back of the leather jacket while you sighed. You had just wanted to ride a rollercoaster, maybe some flying swings, and eat some cotton candy.

"Men," Rose sighed to you in commiseration, while you simultaneously voiced, "Humans."

You both looked at each other in surprise and laughed quietly.

"Y/N will be completely safe, Doctor," Rose took up the argument and approached the Doctor with her hands out soothingly. She touched his arm and got him to look at her. You cheered internally. There was very little Rose couldn't persuade the Doctor to do. "I mean, my mum took me to dozens of fairs growin' up, and I turned out fine."

"Please, Doc?" You added, looking suitably pleading with puppy dog eyes. They'd worked on Turlough, back in the day; you'd have been shocked if they didn't also work on the Doctor, whom had never been that snooty (except for maybe his sixth incarnation, but you had unanimously agreed not to talk about that one much. The rainbow coat had left a lot to be desired).

Rose's gentle urging was less powerful than your puppy dog face. The Doctor had been wrapped around your fingers since you'd been in a ton of trouble with your dad for skipping a class on quantum physics when applied to multi-dimensional energetic wavelengths at the Academy. He'd seen the resemblance and been smitten.

His shoulders fell and he looked between you and Rose both pleadingly. Then he glanced at Jack over his shoulder. He didn't want to give in after acting tough in front of the newest companion.

 _"_ _Please,"_ you added for effect.

You could see the moment that he gave up. "Oh, alright. Fine." He turned around and waved a hand at Jack imperiously as he stalked back to the controls to set the destination. "But none of that rickety back country county fairs," he decreed. "How 'bout a world fair?"

Rose cheered her encouragement out loud. You hugged him from behind, squeezing around his waist and pressing your cheek against his back, giggling happily. He sighed, pretending to be irritated, but he was never truly short-tempered. Not with _you_ , at least.

* * *

"So. 1893 should not be on the destination list," you summarized as you all four walked back up the ramp into the console room, holding your arms across yourself and shivering. You'd just been taken to a police station and interviewed for close to an hour before they let you go.

"Right. No 1893 Chicago, ever again," Jack shuddered.

"How about just no more fairs?" The Doctor asked snidely, crankily eying Jack. He might as well have said _I told you so._

"I'm gonna go lay down," Rose said quietly, shivering. Her jacket had gone missing, and she'd been left in short sleeves in the crisp weather. "That hotel was just too… demented."

"That's a kind way of putting it," you snorted, while both Jack and Rose went to their own bedrooms to recover after that horrifying trip to the fair. You were already more used to terrible things and twisted people, but… there were no words for the owner of that hotel.


End file.
